


Guten Tag, Dr D! (Medic X Reader)

by J65



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Begging, F/M, Pegging, Smut, dom reader, dom!reader, no gendered nicknames are used, sub medic, sub!medic, the reader has a vagina and are post FtM top surgery and are non-binary, whimpering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J65/pseuds/J65
Summary: The reader and the Medic get a strap-on harness and three dildos of differing sizes in the post after they order it online, smut ensues.
Relationships: Medic (Team Fortress 2)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Guten Tag, Dr D! (Medic X Reader)

You were relaxing on the couch with your German boyfriend and watching your favourite show when you heard the doorbell ring. You excitedly sprung up off the couch, ran to your front door and unlocked it, taking the package off the delivery person and grinning with excitement.

"Is it here?" asked Ludwig.

You unwrapped the package and had a look at the box inside. "It sure is!" you said, excited to try it out.

You took his hand and lead him upstairs into your bedroom where you opened the package to reveal a strap on harness and three dildos of differing sizes, as well as some lube. You tried the harness on over your clothing and tightened it to ensure that it fit you, before taking it off again. You could already see the colour rising in his cheeks, it was him who said he wanted to try this, and you were more than eager to go along with it.

"Did you douche?" you asked him.

"Ja, zhis morning, as soon as you told me it vould be delivered today."

"Alright cool, this should hopefully go down smoothly then." you said seductively. It was usually him who was on top and in control, and you were usually the submissive one. However, this had been a fantasy of yours for some time so you were going to be the dominant one today. Unfortunately, none of your past boyfriends had let you try it, but Ludwig suggested it, so obviously you were excited and tried to adopt a more dominant attitude.

You asked him to choose a dildo and he went with the smallest one so he could get used to it, since he had never tried this before.

You attached it to the harness, took your pants and underwear off then put the harness on and ordered him to get on the bed. He laid on the bed on his back and you climbed above him, straddling his thighs. He looked adorable like this, with a blush on his cheeks and breathing more heavily than normal. You giggled and kissed him, moaning into the kiss as he deepened it. You kissed gently at first but slowly got rougher as you got more turned on. Unfortunately you had to come up for air, but you wanted to move it forward anyway.

He was still fully clothed which wasn't fair in your opinion, so you moved off his legs so you were no longer straddling them and asked him if you could take his trousers off. He said yes so you pulled them down and off, then did the same with his pants, freeing his erection. You gave it a few strokes and he moaned, which you couldn't wait to hear more of. You then pulled your top off and he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, then took his glasses off and put them to one side.

"We should set up a safe word... how about aorta?"

"Vhy, vhat's an aorta?"

You gave him a concerned look, but then he started laughing.

"Don't vorry, I'm just kidding. I know all zhe parts of zhe body."

"Remember your colours as well, just in case you forget the safe word. Green is 'go ahead', yellow is 'wait a second' and red is 'stop!' okay?

"Okay." he replied, and you got down to business.

You got the tube of lube and squeezed a bit out onto your index and middle finger on your dominant hand so you could begin to work him open.

"You ready?" you asked, wanting to make sure he was completely comfortable before you continued.

"Ja, stop teasing me bitte." he responded.

You started to gently push your middle finger in. "Tell me if it hurts okay?" you told him, and he said he would.

You continued pushing your finger in until it was fully in. "Is this okay?" he nodded, and you pushed your index finger in alongside it, ensuring he was comfortable with every step. You curled your fingers up toward you and brushed them up against his prostate, making him moan. "You like that huh?" you said teasingly, rubbing his prostate a few more times, him moaning every time you touched it. He nodded his head vigorously, you smiling at him in response.

You started to scissor your fingers apart to open him up more, him moaning as you stretched him. God how you loved that sound. This was one of the main reasons you wanted to do this, to hear him moan and whimper. The mere thought made warmth pool between your thighs, as if you weren't horny enough already.

"Mein gott! Zhis feels amazing!" he exclaimed as you added a third finger, stretching him even more. You thought you would be able to fit the dildo in now, so you asked him if he felt ready to take it.

"Gott, ja bitte!" he said.

You took your fingers out, him whining at the loss of friction as you opened the lube and squeezed a bit more out before rubbing it onto the dildo.

You then lifted his bum up and onto your knees so it was easier for you to please him. You lined yourself up with his entrance and began to push in, him moaning at the stretch, and you expressing once again that he had to tell you if it hurt. When you were fully in, you ensured you gave him enough time to adjust before you started thrusting.

"Ready?" you asked.

"Ready, bitte sei sanft mit mir." he replied.

You started to pull out and then slowly pushed back in, him whimpering in response which sent warmth straight to your crotch. You put your hand down behind yourself and started to masturbate.

You kept thrusting and he just kept moaning. It was extremely hot and you were getting closer by the second.

"Ah! Härter, bitte!" he begged.

You started thrusting harder, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, making sure to hit his prostate each time.

Instead of moaning this time, he started whimpering each time you thrusted, sending you closer and closer to your climax.

"Ich bin dein Spielzeug, Ich bin dein Spielzeug!" he cried.

You started moaning along with him since you were extremely close, deciding to leave asking him what that meant until later.

"Ludwig," you panted, "I'm gonna cum!" you said just before you did so, your legs shaking as you moaned, making your thrusts more erratic. You started jerking your boyfriend off and he wrapped his legs around your waist, pulling you in closer and motivating you to keep going.

"Ich bin sehr nah!" he moaned out, his eyes rolling back in his head and his mouth falling open, him panting in ecstasy.

He came with a shout, cum going all over his chest as his back arched as far as it would go. You slipped out of him as he did this, and when he finally came down from his high he smiled at you, still panting.

"Ve should do zhat again sometime, zhat vas wunderbar!" he exclaimed.

You went to the bathroom and grabbed a flannel, dampened it with a bit of water, brought it back and cleaned him up. You wiped the cum off his chest and the excess lube off his bum, before folding the flannel and wiping yourself too.

"I'm sure we will. How do you feel about using a bigger dildo next time? It's only a little bigger in circumference, same length." you queried.

"Definitely." he sighed blissfully.

You lied down next to him, you both still panting as you basked in the afterglow. You turned your head towards him, smiled and kissed him, him eagerly kissing you back. He wrapped his arms around you as you kissed and you did the same. After you broke away you just cuddled for a while before he got up to get a shower. It was probably for the best as you were both very sweaty and still had to make and eat dinner.

After he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel round his waist you got a shower and did the same, and you both went and sat downstairs and continued watching your favourite show.

While it was playing, you asked him a question.

"What does 'Ich bin dein Spielzeug' mean?"

"Oh, uh" he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I didn't mean to say zhat, but it means I am your toy." he said, rather quietly.

"Oh right..." you said, blushing rather profusely. "That's very hot, very, very hot! You gotta do that more. Only if you're comfortable of course."

"Oh ja, definitely." he grinned devilishly.

You turned your attention back to the TV as you cuddled up to him. He really was the best boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's super smutty, but I was laying in bed late at night and I was like 'I wanna peg the medic' so I wROTE IT


End file.
